Fallen Trump
by lKawaiikal
Summary: Trump has fallen. A certain Doom who likes cats a lot finds him and decides to keep watch over him. Will Trump repent? Or will Doom clean up after throwing him up to tortureland?


The day the sky, as dark as hell itself, as helpless and hopeless as a frail child, made way for the long-awaited light, was the day He fell.

He fell from power, from popularity, from authority. He fell from the highest levels, to the most pitiful and miserable one. Yet, he tried again and again, but the world had given up on him. The world has left him to his success, yet it learned from it's unforgivable mistake, and so, it would never do so again.

So there he was, the lowest of the low, trying to bring back what he once had, failing.

"Hey", said a quiet, whisper-like voice.

But nothing responded. Instead, the voice was welcomed by only a cold breeze. The figure in the center of nothingness was silent, staring up for eternity. The same voice let out a cough.

"Hey buddy uuuuuuuh what are you doin here"

Again, nothing came out of the man as he stretched an arm out, to grab perhaps, the last remainings of light present in this void.

"Like, buddy i dont know why youre here but thats uuh, yknow its like, completely black and-"

A sob, finally a reaction. The fallen president had had a reaction.

",,,,Black?"

A louder cry. Doom would have loved to shake her head, to slap some sense into the foolish person, if only she had a body. Yet she had finally understood who he was, what he did. She had heard of his sins, and of all the people that could have been to her mercy, she did not want it to be this one.

" Okay what the utter fuck are you doing here cant you go to hell or whatever you want like i dont care just get out of my property."

"Hell is fake...Everything is, everything was. It was them, it was-" And he broke down in tears.

Doom would have liked to pinch her brows, unfortunately, she had no physical form. She had a job a to do, she had to deliver this sinner to hell. But she had spoken with Satan before, and they made it clear that they would not allow her to bring any creature like him to their sanctuary. But this was her kingdom, her home. But she had nothing else to do. This man would not be allowed in hell, even less in heaven. She would send him to Tortureland but the man was weak, and Doom was bored, and so she decided to toy with him, even for a while.

After then she could decide whether or not to clean up after throwing him to Tortureland.

The second day of the eternal void. He was still there, on his knees on the ground, clutching his hands, clenching his teeth as blood began dripping from his lips. He looked hopeless, oh so hopeless, it had almost made Doom feel pity. Almost, as Doom could not feel such things. She could not feel many things, she could not feel human desires. Lust, sloth, avarice, wrath, gluttony and jealousy. Those were all foreign to her, and she could never understand them even if she tried. She couldn't feel guilt either.

However, the one trait that made her distinguished from the other deities was her extreme curiosity.

Doom, as old as she was, never ceased to be amazed by the wonders the world could offer. Her first day as a deity, she was astonished to see a small creature fall into her hands. It was so small, so fragile, yet it was not pity Doom felt. She felt happiness, overprotectiveness, she felt strong and powerful, as she now had a creature she could control.

Yet, Doom did not know, that unlike humans, cats could not be controlled.

The first time the tiny kitten let out a mewl. She had been startled, a bit too startled, and called upon her siblings to witness it.

"Small one, i command you to do it once more!", she had ordered with an excited voice.

The furry animal, could not understand what it was asked to do. It mewled again, the sound coming out squeaky and high-piched, to ask them about it.

"IT DID IT!" Yelled her younger twin brother, Fate, who was yet to receive his title as a deity.

"Can i take it" Asked Satan, the eldest sibling and the only one ancient enough to have been gifted with a new name and a physical form, looked at the cat with tearful eyes.

"No it's mine!", protested Doom. It was hers after all, wasn't it? She was the one who received it, the one who had every right to order the animal around, it was hers, and hers alone.

A few hours passed, as the deities were gathered, more or less, around the kitten. No one had said a word after Doom's claims, and she had felt proud of it. On her first day, she had managed to obtain a servant, and surpassed even Satan who sat near it, still crying.

"You don't...You don't even have arms to hold it...", they said, struggling with their words.

That day, Doom learned that she could never fully control any kind of beast.

But that was alright, as Satan accepted to babysit little Doomy Kitten until she had gained a body of her own.

The next day, nothing else happened. the same old man, did the same old things. He crawled on the ground gasping for air that was all around him and he could not die anyway, not without her demanding it.

Doom found it rather boring. Of all the previous creatures that fell into her possession, none of which has been humans, none has been this...Peculiar, or this desperate. They all came, and she inspected them closely with her siblings who were now used to her calling them at every occasion, not that they complained; they never had anything to do in their respective worlds. The creatures usually all went to Satan, sometimes they went to Angle who had recently changed her name althought slightly, and thus was ready for a new body. Of course, Doom often visited her 'servants', and admired then from far.

But soon, soon enough, she would be granted a form of her own.

She had, of course, to change her name like her siblings, but she did not want to. She didn't feel any attachement to it, she just didn't bother, and didn't care. And for all the work she had done, she at least deserved to keep hers! Wasn't she taking care of the noisiest, nosiest, ugliest, cruelest creature the Earth had 'bestowed' upon the deities? Really, she deserves it! And a body would be beneficial to all! She would get her servants back, as well as be able to interact in a clearer way with her world, not to mention that her territories would grow and she would get to explore and learn so many new things.

She simply could not keep her excitement under check.

She could not keep from discussing important subjects with her prisonner.

At first, she started with a simple word. The newcomer was still startled, and she didn't dare talk to him after their last interaction a few days ago.

"Sup"

It did get his attention, as his hair bristled a bit. Wasn't that the same as cats? Whose fur did the same as they were surprised, or scared by something? Was he scared of her? Why would he be?

"Hey bro, just uuuh say something, im getting bored. I only get one client, so do something"

"People are all the same..."

At least it was a start.


End file.
